


you and me (against the world).

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: fire meet gasoline [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ahh the morning after fic, but for now, honestly one day you'll get the whole movie, im sorry for this, more mr and mrs smith au, ok well actually im not xP, you get non linear snippets lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusanagi sighs as he sips his coffee. He makes a face-it’s not sweet enough. He turns to get pour some sugar into his mug and when he faces forward again he almost spills his coffee on the man suddenly in front of him.</p><p> “Mikoto!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (against the world).

**Author's Note:**

> takes place the morning after i want to burn (with) you.

Kusanagi yawns as he walks down the stairs, stretching. He had spent the night at bar Homra, unable to leave in case Mikoto came back or needed something.

Kusanagi sighs as he sips his coffee. He makes a face-it’s not sweet enough. He turns to get pour some sugar into his mug and when he faces forward again he almost spills his coffee on the man suddenly in front of him.

 “Mikoto!”

“Izumo,” Mikoto grunts back with a nod of his head.

Kusanagi takes in his appearance. He’s got a hefty bruise on one of his cheeks, a few cuts on his arms from what Kusanagi can see, and he’s sitting in a way that Kusanagi knows he’s tired, bruised, and sore all over. Kusanagi is thankful.

Well, not thankful Mikoto is hurt-thankful he’s alive. He didn’t think Mikoto could kill Reisi. Kusanagi knows Mikoto, has known him for years-he’s his longest friend-and even he had doubts about ever seeing his best friend again. He knows how much Mikoto loves-well, _loved_ now he supposes-Reisi. Kusanagi knows that people see Mikoto as scary and incapable of emotion-and he is sometimes, but when he was around Reisi…Kusanagi can’t explain it. He had this look in his eyes, lust and love and this fierce protection that betrayed just how much he cherished Reisi.

He offers Mikoto a light when the other takes out a cigarette. Mikoto nods his thanks, exhaling smoke. He looks like he needs it.

Kusanagi observes Mikoto again, he doesn’t seem to look sad, or even the least bit affected. Kusanagi sighs. ‘He must still be in shock,’ he thinks, knowing that they’re going to have to talk about the pink elephant in the room sometime soon. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, the doors of the bar open obnoxiously as someone comes crashing in, loudly.

“Mikoto-san!”

Kusanagi sighs, he’s relieved Mikoto’s alive yes, but it’s still too early. “Yata, quiet down.”

Yata has the decency to look reprimanded, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, Kusanagi-san.”

A second later has him bounding to Mikoto’s side, steadily ignoring Kusanagi gesturing him to stop and shut up. “Mikoto-san! You’re alive! I knew you wouldn’t die! You’re too awesome! I knew you could take on that lying four-eyed bastard!

“This lying four-eyed bastard?”

Yata and Kusanagi both flinch as Munakata’s timbre echoes from his position leaning against the wall by the door, arms crossed, an amused smirk painted on his lips.

“Munakata-san!?” Yata exclaims. “I-you-I mean-not that-you’re not-I mean-um…”

Oh.

Well.

‘I guess he didn’t kill him after all,’ Kusanagi thinks in shock, eyes wide for a moment before he’s asking Munakata what he’d like to drink. He stares with disbelief as Mikoto looks at Munakata with exasperated fondness as he glides into the seat next to Mikoto. Kusanagi is sure his jaw is on the floor when he sees Munakata reach over and pluck the cigarette out of Mikoto’s mouth, thinking he’s going to put it out, only to put it at own his lips and takes a drag himself.

He shakes himself out of his stupor when Munakata glances at him-ah yes, his tea.

Kusanagi goes through the motions preparing his drink and sets it down in front of him. He looks back and forth between Mikoto and Munakata, noting how their eyes never stray far from each other and how their lips are usually quirked up. He sees Mikoto steal back his cigarette, knuckles unnecessarily brushing down Munakata’s cheek. It doesn’t answer any questions, and yet, it does. They’re both alive, on better terms than ever, it looks, and that can only mean one thing.

“They’re going to go after the both you.”

Mikoto and Munakata’s expressions turn serious; Munakata looks down at his tea, Suoh exhales a cloud of smoke. “We know,” they admit quietly.

“Mikoto-san can take on anybody!” Yata exclaims, standing up from where he’s sitting. The three looks shot at him make him sit back down. “Well, he can…”

Muanakata sighs. “This isn’t about what Mikoto can handle or not, it’s about the best course of action we can do in this-our situation.”    

Kusanagi chews the inside of his cheek, thinking over the available options, before he lets out a breath. “Yata has a point,” he starts, ignoring the three gazes of shock pointed at him. “Mikoto can take on anybody-and I have no doubt that Munakata can as well. But they _are_ after the both of you, so perhaps it would be wise to split up? The two of you can cover more ground that way and-”

“That’s not an option,” Mikoto interrupts. “We’re staying together.” His hand wraps around Munakata’s atop the bar.

Kusanagi knows that it would be futile to fight that so he asks, “Well, then what _are_ you going to do? The bounty over your heads will be outstandingly high; you two are the most wanted in the country as of now, the both of your companies want you dead. How are you going to get out of this alive?”

Munakata straightens up and blinks in sudden realization. “We bring them something they want more.”

Mikoto and Munakata turn to each other in tandem and say, “Isana Yashiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just needed more mikorei   
> that's it  
> i have no other excuse XD


End file.
